Mistletoe or Holly
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: A one shot that just became a two shot lol Its cute and funny oh and festive...i think idk y dont you just give your opinion...be nice
1. Holly

OK my funky doughnuts…idk y you're doughnuts …mayb I want doughnuts…no not really, I have tons of leftover Birthday cake…ok enough musing my cravins lets fulfill a none physical craving and READ MY STORY!!! Lol don't forget to review because my usual death threat still stands!

P.S. WARNING: This one shot is ZIBBS

:::::::::::::::::::

Ziva approached Gibbs desk holding something behind her back.

Gibbs was 'sleeping' in his chair, his feet propped on his desk and his fingers interlocked behind his head as he leaned back.

"Gibbs," Ziva called even though the broadcast of her presence was unneeded.

Gibbs cracked open one eye and rumbled, "Agent David."

Ziva walked around the front of his desk and approached him holding something above his head. Gibbs looked up at the object and cocked an eyebrow in surprise as he registered what it was she held. He stared at her intently and she shifted her weight.

"Do you know what that is, Agent David?" he questioned giving her the famous intimidating Gibbs Gaze.

"A sprig of Holly from Abby's lab" Ziva replied unaffected by his subtle hostility as she wiggled the holly that had been dyed black by the Goth scientist.

Gibbs stood and looked down at the Israeli, "What is going on, Ziva?" he asked staring at her intently.

"Tony-"

"-Bet you to hold the harmless piece of plant over my head" finished Gibbs.

Ziva nodded seriously.

"How much?" he questioned.

"200"

"And you didn't wonder why such an exorbitant amount was being bet for holding a plant over my head?" he asked scolding her investigative instincts.

"Anything involving you is double" she said with a smirk, "Not that we bet on you" she retracted quickly.

"Did you know another name for Holly is Mistletoe, David?" He questioned, his gaze pinning her to the floor.

Ziva dropped the arm holding the mistletoe and twirled the sprig between her fingers. She looked down, inspecting the small plant that held so much symbolism in American society and tucked the sprig behind her left ear.

At the ding of the elevator Ziva shortened the small gap between them, "I want my two hundred dollars" she murmured leaning close.

Gibbs stared down into her liquid brown pools and she stared back into his deep blue. They could hear Tony's loud mouth approaching the bullpen.

Without breaking eye contact Gibbs extracted the mistletoe gently from behind her ear and placed it between her fingers. Grasping her wrist he held it above their heads,"Don't want to miss out on the chance to make easy money." he said with a smirk.

As Tony and McGee rounded the corner Ziva shocked all three men by quickly pressing her lips to Gibbs'.

It would have been an innocent two second kiss if it weren't for the slid of her tongue across his bottom lip, a movement invisible to their audience but all too prominent to Gibbs.

Ziva pulled back from Gibbs and sauntered over to her frozen co-workers holding out her hand motioning for Tony to hand over the cash. Tony dug through his pockets for his wallet too stunned to do anything but glance back and forth from his boss to his partner with his mouth hanging wide open.

"I think you should shut your mouth so you do not catch bugs, To-nee." Ziva smirked.

Tony finally located his wallet and pulled out the cash snapping his mouth shut in the process. But, before he could hand the money to Ziva it was snatched from his grasp.

Gibbs pocketed the large bills and head slapped all three of his agents before marching towards the elevator crooking his finger at Ziva, who followed without protest.

"What did you do?" croaked a mortified McGee as he watched Ziva trail behind Gibbs.

"I didn't think she'd do it" Tony managed to rasp.

McGee snorted in disbelief, "When does Ziva ever back down from a challenge?" he asked in disbelief suppressing the urge to head slap his friend. "I can't believe you bet her to kiss Gibbs!"

"I didn't" Tony objected, "I told her to hold a sprig of Holly over his head. I never said anything about kissing the Boss. I didn't know she was going to kiss him. I didn't think she'd have the guts" he said a little admiration leaking into his voice. It took some serious balls to pull that off, not that she'd live to tell.

"Did she know the significance of Holly?" questioned McGee.

Tony didn't answer

"Tony?!" McGee said letting the accusation leak into his voice.

"Well, she's lived in the U.S. for seven years…" Tony said trying to excuse himself.

"That doesn't mean she'd know," McGee practically shouted, a look of understanding crossed his face, "... You purposely called it Holly! You knew she would know what mistletoe ment."

"But that would mean that Gibbs…" began Tony ignoring McGee's accusation as processed the new information, "NO! Ewww! McGeek, enough with the mental images besides we both saw it, _she_ kissed _him_."

McGee wasn't so sure but he wasn't about to voice his wild thoughts.

"What do you think he's going to do to her?" Tony asked wincing as he watched his mentor and his partner enter the elevator.

"When she tells him…"began McGee, "I wouldn't worry so much about her. I'd start worrying about what he's going to do to you when she explains her behavior was provoked by you"

A loud SMACK echoed from the elevator and out onto the floor cutting off Tony's worried protest.

"I'm dead. So dead," groaned Tony as he buried his head in his hands.

_In the elevator_

The smack rang in his ears, "You okay?" he asked roughly, pausing his assault.

Her breathe hitched, "Fine," she managed barely able to catch her breath, "It was not me. It is the handle bar, it is loose." She said bouncing on the bar making it repeatedly tap against the wall. He groaned as her movements purposely stroked her body against his.

He pulled her off the bar he had lifted her on top of and moved her to the other side of the elevator, "Better?"

"I kind of liked the background noise" she teased.

He grunted and nipped at her neck.

"I thought you would be angry with me"

"Confused." He answered.

"I did not want to give Tony an out. I was covering my plates"

Gibbs chuckled, "Bases, Ziver. Covering all your bases"

Ziva scowled and thread her fingers through his silver hair pulling him to her mouth.

"So, my lips were just an insurance policy?" he questioned pulling back.

Ziva blushed, "I knew"

Gibbs waited for her to elaborate.

"I did not want to lie so I did not answer when you asked if I knew that Holly was also known as Mistletoe."

Gibbs wasn't surprised. Ziva glared, "You knew" she accused.

Gibbs gave a throaty chuckle and shrugged.

"I had not really planned on kissing you but the opportunity was too good." Ziva shrugged.

"I'm glad" Gibbs said.

Ziva grinned, "I can tell. I was not sure what you would do…"

"Nothing, if it hadn't been for the tongue" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

She laughed then sighed, "Tony will think you have murdered me and it is best if we do not worry McGee anymore."

Gibbs grinned and flicked the emergency button.

"Can I have my winnings, now?" Ziva asked as the elevator stopped at their floor.

Gibbs smirked and slipped between the elevator doors…

* * *

Ok so what did you guys think? Pleeewezzzz review!


	2. Mistletoe

Alright! Because so many of you asked so kindly I decided to void the one-shot and make it a two!!! Aren't you happy? Well guess what you just sold your soul and if you want it back you have to review!!!

NO MORE VOIDING AFTER THIS! But only because I am working on another story :D that I hope you will like!

P.S. anything in italics is silent! like you kno thoughts...tho i guess not everyone keeps their thoughts to themselves...

* * *

"Hey Boss, Director wants to see you in his office," called McGee as Gibbs approached with Ziva trailing behind appearing to be thoroughly chastened.

As Gibbs climbed the stairs to the Director's office Ziva marched to Tony's desk, faux anger burning in her eyes.

"I want my two hundred dollars," she said her planting her hands on her hips.

Tony gaped, "I-"

"I'd give it to her, Tony." McGee advised.

"Can it, McLoser." Tony said glaring at McGee then turned to Ziva, "Hey, I didn't tell you to kiss the Boss." He said linking his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"It is expected when one holds Holly over another's head, yes?" Ziva said arching an eyebrow accusingly, "I was so kindly informed of the fact when I held this…" Ziva said wiggling the sprig of mistletoe, "-over Gibbs head."

"Hey! I never said anything about kissing" whined Tony.

"And yet you did not inform me of the implications, no?" Ziva glared and held out her hand beckoning.

Tony grumbled.

"You do remember that I am Mossad trained and can kill you without leaving a trace" Ziva threatened.

"But you wouldn't get your money" Tony replied cheekily.

"I'm sure I could get McGee to hack into your bank accounts and wire me the money…hmmm, that is sounding like a very good idea. Not only would you be dead but I would get my money." Ziva said thoughtfully.

"Yeesh! Alright, here's your money…well a third of it anyways. I don't carry that kinda cash on me, Zee-vaa. How am I supposed to get lunch now?"He asked looking at his empty wallet.

"Not my problem and you should have thought of that before you decided to have me hold mistletoe over Gibbs head. I want the rest by the end of the week"

"I don't think I've spent that much on one woman before." Tony huffed.

"That is doubtful, Tony. I am sure most of your women cost that much by the hour" quipped Ziva.

"Calling yourself a prostitute, Zee?"

"No, I am not your woman" Ziva said matter-of-fact as she pocketed the money and sat down at her desk.

"But I'm paying you." Tony leered.

"So, you admit that most of your women are prostitutes?"

"She's got you there, Tony" McGee said with wide smile in Ziva's direction who repaid it with a salacious wink.

"I hope you are not calling me a prostitute, Tony" Ziva smirked, her eyes shifting to a body behind Tony.

"Boss mans behind me isn't he?" Tony asked wincing waiting for the head slap, "Hey Boss, I wasn't calling Ziva-"

"Dinozzo!" growled Gibbs as he slapped his senior agent.

Tony rubbed the back of his head, "Right, Boss. No harm done, Zee?" he said, offering the closest thing to an apology as he could muster.

Ziva laughed and felt the whoosh of air before a hand connected with the back of her head. She scowled at Gibbs and he raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for?!" she growled.

"Never sell out your partner." He rumbled

…_and_ _avoiding suspicion it would be unusual if i didn't. He silently communicated._

"Another one of your stupid rules? She muttered tapping away at her computer

…_So, I can expect more than a clandestine make-out session in the elevator? _Was her underlying question.

Hiding the grin pulling at the corner of her mouth was difficult as she watched Gibbs give a slight nodded to her unasked question.

It was unofficially officially a secret relationship.

::::::::*:::::::::

Later that day Ziva carted evidence from their latest case down to Abby's lab. As Ziva entered the lab she was almost bowled over by Abby embracing her in a crushing hug.

"Ziva! You're alright!!!" Abby said excitedly pushing Ziva away and gripping her shoulders tightly as she inspected her friend.

"I am fine, Abby. Why would I not be?" questioned Ziva.

"McGee told me you kissed Gibbs!"

"How did McGee tell you anything when he is upstairs?" Ziva asked schooling her expression and masking her panic that the Goth would somehow sense the newly formed relationship between the field agent and her superior.

"We have this awesome coded device installed into our PC's that allows us to communicate without the NCIS firewalls and spyware detecting us. It's kinda like IMing only like way better and-"

"Abby, evidence." Ziva said cutting off the enthusiastic Goth and waving an evidence bag in her friends face.

"Oh…right!" she said snatching the bag from Ziva's grasp, "Cause if Gibbs comes down here and sees that I haven't even started on his evidence he'd-"

"What? Abby." interrupted Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" Abby said excitedly bounding over to her silver haired fox. "Don't move!"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and held out her Caf-POW.

Abby pressed a button on one of her machines and something lowered from the doorway of her lab and a strange little ditty played in the background.

He looked up, "What is that?"

Abby leaned over and hugged Gibbs giving him a big wet one on the cheek, "Holiday Spirit, Gibbs. Its mistletoe and holiday music for holiday cheer," she replied happily.

Gibbs gave a small humoring smile and softly kissed Abby on the temple.

"I heard you kissed, Ziva" Abby said with a glare, "I should have gotten your first Holiday Kiss of the season!" she said accusingly. Gibbs kissed on the temple again giving Ziva a pointed look. Ziva shook her head slightly, _No I didn't tell her and no she doesn't know about "us"_

"Where's my evidence, Abs?" he asked distracting the Goth.

Abby rolled her eyes, "It's a process. My babies can only work so fast."

"So, why am I down here, Abby?" he rumbled.

"Because I found an anomaly in the DNA sample!" Abby said excitedly

"What is it?" Ziva said with interest.

"I don't know." Abby sighed.

"That's what you called me down for?" Gibbs asked beginning to get irritated.

"Nooo," Abby said exasperated, "There's more."

"Abby, please," begged Ziva.

"Ugh. You guys are perfect for each other, so impatient," exclaimed Abby. The agents gave each other small secretive smiles behind Abby's back.

Ziva and Gibbs expertly vanished from the Goths lab leaving her to continue babbling about something that had nothing in particular to do with solving the case and couldn't quite comprehend.

As the elevator doors slid open to admit them to their floor Gibbs spoke, "We need to talk."

Leaving it at that, they returned to the bullpen with the latest development and concentrated on solving the case.

* * *

Ziva sat in her room cleaning her gun stoically, using even calculated movements, it was better than pacing nervously around her home wondering how the events of the night would follow.

He'd said they'd needed to talk then left it at that not indicating when or where. She had deduced he was leaving it up to her to decide and she'd decided on tonight. She'd let him get settled in and started on whatever new project it was he had in his basement and then when he was comfortable she'd pounce. She was not so keen on the talking aspect, sharing was not a strong suit... for either of them…

She approached his door and with confidence she didn't feel and entered his home heading for the basement.

"I'm over here," rumbled a deep voice.

She whirled and found him sitting in a large leather chair nursing a bottle of whiskey.

"Sitting in the dark brooding, Jethro?" she questioned masking her surprise. He had pounced on her instead.

"Waiting."

"I thought I would give you time to get comfortable"

"Make me sweat is more like it "

Ziva raised her eyebrows and chuckled, "Perhaps, that was my intent…perhaps not" she said cryptically. In reality it hadn't really occurred to her that he would be as apprehensive as she about their meeting, he was, after all, the one who suggested it.

"No games, David" he growled standing up.

_I like "us" but I don't need complication in my life_

"No," she agreed approaching him fiddling with her Star of David.

_I do not play games… not with this…and I need complications even less than you…I have too many as it is._

"What are your plans for the holiday?"He asked twirling a piece of her hair. He was more relaxed now that they had cut through the bullshit.

Ziva shrugged, she hadn't really thought about it. McGee was spending it with family and Tony had a new play thing he was taking to the theater. Ducky had invited her over with the promise to keep to her Jewish traditions and she had politely declined explaining that she didn't really follow the rites and she really wasn't into the holidays this year.

"I'm not doing much." He said moving back a strand of stray hair.

_I'm not doing anything, you're welcome to spend it here…with me…but I refuse to get festive._

Ziva smiled and smirked glancing around his bare home and settling on a spot by the front window.

_That would be nice…but we are getting a tree, it is an American tradition, yes?_

"I'm glad we had this talk." Gibbs said answering her smirk with his own and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

_Anything you want as long as your here._

Ziva laughed wrapping one arm about his neck the other went above their heads clutching a sprig of traditional mistletoe. Pressing her forehead to his she stared happily into his eyes.

He tipped her chin up and pressed his lips sweetly to hers.

The holidays had just gotten brighter…perhaps there really was something to Abby's Holiday Spirit.

* * *

I was not kidding see this screaming glowing ball that's your soul you want it back? REVIEW!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!...hiccup!...Dam hiccups!!!


End file.
